Various traps for the extermination of insects are known in the prior art, however these traps have not succeeded in providing an efficient extermination of insects, due to various reasons associated with either the materials used and/or their structural characteristics.
By way of example, the U.S. Pat. No. 4,218,843 of Clarke Jr., 4,130,092 of Eshnaur et al and 4,706,410 of M. W. Briese, as well as the UK patent No. 1 360 802 of ICI ltd, all refer to traps for the aquatic mosquito and to the extermination of larvae of this kind. On the contrary, the object of the present invention is the extermination of adult dipteres (may-flies). On the other hand, operation of these insect traps of the prior art is based on the dissolution of solid toxic substances within the liquid phase surrounding the trap, whilst operation of the trap bag proposed in the present invention is controlled and based upon the controlled emission of vapour containing insect attracting substances, the insects being killed by the mere contact with the insecticide soaked surface of the trap bag. Thus, due to their mode of operation and to the materials used in their construction, the trap bags of the present invention offer an increased service life, whilst respecting the environment.
The traps of the prior art constitute a serious threat to the environment, create dangers for their users and act indifferently against useful insects as well. Their polluting action is due both to the materials used in their construction (e.g. plastics), or to the water, soil and air pollution caused by their operation due to the emission of toxic substances therefrom. It is further noted that it is not possible for these traps of the prior art to acquire a renewed effectiveness by means of their periodical filling with the required substances and thus they must be disposed off after a single usage. Similar disadvantages may be referred in connection to the liquid spraying of toxic substances, the effectiveness of which deteriorates rapidly after their drying, whilst they additionally leave toxic remnants upon the products onto which they are used.
It is an object of the present invention to effectively overcome the abovementioned drawbacks of the prior art, by providing a low cost environmental and highly effective trap for the extermination of a specific category of insects.
In accordance to the present invention a trap bag for the extermination of insects is proposed, particularly of the olive fly, of the Mediterrannean fly, of the cherry and of the domestic fly, this trap bag comprising a porous surface soaked with a suitable toxic insecticide, a controlled, continous emission of a desired mixture of substances attracting this particular category of insects being provided through the abovementioned porous surface, these insects being exterminated when falling upon the insecticide soaked surface of the trap bag. The service life of the proposed trap bag is longer than that obtained by insecticide means of the prior art and it can be prolongued by periodically renewing the insect attracting substances contained therein.